The Ears Have It
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Eve decides that she wants her ears pierced. Meanwhile, Teddy is afraid that he's losing his hearing. Episode thirty-six in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Car Trip

Snape lit the twenty candles on Harry's birthday cake. He and the rest of his family and friends were visiting him and the rest of his band along with The Dragons for his birthday in New York. "Alright everyone, it's time to get ready to sing." He began with a grin. "Aaron lead us off." He told him as the other man smiled.

"C'mon then, hit it boys." He said.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you. And many more,. Ooh,..." they harmonized together while everyone else sang in the background before everyone started to cheer and applaud.

"Alright Harry, make a wish and blow out the candles." Ginny told him as Harry leaned in towards the table and blew out all twenty candles.

"So what did you wish for Harry?" Heather asked him but he just simply grinned at her and shook his head.

"Can't tell you that. Otherwise it won't come true." He told her while the cake magically started slicing itself.

"So, the big two o." Snape began. "Congratulations son, we made it through your teenage years." He told him.

"We?" Harry questioned with a grin.

"Hey, I wouldn't celebrate just yet. You still have four other children that you have to worry about." Ron pointed out.

"So, did you ever get my owl about Bill, Fleur, and Johnny?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah. It sounds like Johnny is going to have a new baby sister." Harry said.

"Hate to say I told you so." Ginny told him proudly.

"Most everyone thought that it was going to be a girl." Neville said.

"Well I think that it's really exciting." Luna said.

"Yeah, but they won't tell us what they're going to name her until Christmas. And that's five months from now!" Eve exclaimed.

"Less than five actually." Ron told her.

"Please don't remind me." Harry said.

"Why not? I thought you loved Christmas." Ron said.

"I do. Not only do we get to celebrate the greatest gift of all, but we get to spend time with family and friends. It's just that when we get back it'll be almost Halloween and I won't have too much time to relax before I have to start my Christmas shopping." Harry explained.

"Well you should worry about that later. Right now you should enjoy you birthday and twenty years of being alive." His father told him.

"Twenty wonderful years." Ginny said dreamily while breathing a dreamy sigh as Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Can we _please_ just have our cake now?" he inquired.

"Sure. But Harry gets the biggest cake since he's the birthday boy." Snape told him.

"Man is more like it." Ginny said.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Snape told her as Harry's slice of chocolate cake landed in front of him and he grabbed ahold of his fork and started to eat.

 _…_ _._

"Thanks for taking us to the mall Harry." Eve told him while he drove down the highway.

"Yeah, it's been ages since I've been shopping." Ginny said while she turned her head and looked back at her from the passenger's seat.

"Actually, that's not why I'm looking forward to going." She said.

"Well, what else do you want to do then?" Harry questioned her while he quickly hit the brakes and slowed down so another car could pass him before moving his foot back onto the accelerator.

"Eve wants to go get her ears pierced." Hermione explained.

"Really? Does Dad know?" Harry wondered while getting a tighter grip on the steering wheel.

"Not exactly." She told him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Harry, I'm thirteen years old now. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a teenaged witch. I'm sure that he wouldn't have a problem with it." She told him.

"Well yeah but you still should have asked him about it before I agreed to take you. After all, if he does, he's going to take it out on me for allowing you to go through with it." He told her.

"Not to mention the fact that having your ears pierced isn't only a big responsibility, but it's also a huge pain in the butt which is the reason that I never got mine done." Ginny said.

"What's that?" Eve asked her.

"Because first of all it's pretty expensive, and second of all you have to constantly clean your ear lobes and change your earrings every few weeks or so." Ginny told her while Harry put his foot back onto the brake and started slowing down as they came up to a red light.

"Listen Ginny, I own a horse. A pregnant horse at that. If I can handle taking care of her, I'm sure I can manage taking care of my ears." Eve told her as Luna heaved a heavy sad sigh and turned her head to look out the window.

"What's wrong Luna?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just worried about Katie that's all. She's getting pretty old and the vet told me that he thought that she was developing cancer. Brittany agreed to watch her while we were gone, I just hope that she's doing alright that's all and it's too bad that there isn't any magic that can cure her." She explained as the light turned green again and Harry stepped down on the gas pedal and accelerated again before hitting the turn signal and turning to the right.

"Poor dog. She is getting pretty old." Ginny said as Harry quickly grabbed the steering wheel with one hand and dug out his box of cigarettes with the other.

"I remember that Captain Kit gave her to me as a puppy when I was a kid. I was about Teddy and Heather's age." He said.

"Who's Captain Kit?" Luna asked him.

"He's an old friend of Harry's." Hermione explained.

"Yep, Eve was only a baby when I met him." Harry said.

"I know, you told me about him and Diamond the dragon." Eve said.

"Have you spoken to him recently?" Hermione wondered but Harry just simply shook his head before stopping at another red light.

"No. I haven't spoken to him in years. The last time I saw him was in our fourth year at Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament." Harry told her.

"Wow, I can't believe that Tobey will be entering his fourth year at Hogwarts soon." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I'm going into my third. That means that I'll be able to take care of magical creatures this year and go into Hogsmeade on weekends." Eve said.

"You'll love it there." Harry told her. "There's a lot of candy, sweets, and butterbeer." He said.

"I know. Tobey's let me try a few of his toffees before." She told him as the light turned green again and he stepped back on the gas before turning into the mall parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Eve's New Earrings

 _I'm sorry that I'm late writing today but my head has been so fogged up that I haven't been able to concentrate until now and it's because I'm really trying my best. So here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

"So, did it hurt?" Ginny asked Eve while they sat down at a table in the food court to eat their lunch." Eve tossed her hair back over her shoulders and touched her new shimmering purple studs.

"I don't think that it could possibly hurt as much as it will when Dad sees you." Harry told her with a shake of his head as Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh c'mon Harry, you worry too much." She assured him with a wave of her hand.

"Sisters." Ron began. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." He finished as Ginny unwrapped her burger and took a big bite of it before giving a rather large belch. Hermione turned her head and gave her a disgusted look. Ginny just simply shrugged.

"What? I'm a Weasley. Better get used to it if you're planning on marrying into the family someday. She told her as Ron leaned in further towards the table.

"She's talking to you too Harry." He told him as Harry just simply stifled a laugh before he started eating his lunch.

Meanwhile Snape was busy taking Tobey, Teddy, and Heather down to Central Park. "I can't _wait_ to see the playground!" Heather exclaimed excitedly.

"I think that it'll just be nice to go outside and get some fresh air. That way Angel and I can both stretch our legs." Tobey said as their father pulled inside the parking lot. Heather turned her head and noticed that her twin brother was still busy staring out the window.

"Alright c'mon Teddy we're here, and boy do I have to use the bathroom. You would think after seven years of my life that I would learn to go before I leave." She said.

"Technically it's been eight, you just haven't officially turned it yet. Because you were born in 1993 and it's already 2001." Tobey told her as she just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever. I'm still seven for a couple months. Besides, the point is that I really got to pee! So c'mon Teddy let's go!" she cried but Teddy still stared out the window unblinkingly. "Yo Theo, let's go man! I'm just a little kid and my bladder can only hold so much!" she told him as he slowly turned his head and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? He questioned her.

"Ha, ha very funny." She told him sarcastically. "Now c'mon we're here, so let's go!" she told him while she tugged back on his arm.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" he questioned her as all four of them climbed out of the car (Snape, Tobey, and Teddy all unstrapped themselves first) and slammed their doors behind them.

"Hey there little bro, are you alright?" Tobey inquired once he and Angel had made it onto solid ground.

"Yeah, I am. But I think Heather's bladder is going to explode if she doesn't make it into the girl's lavatory in time." He replied as Tobey laughed.

"What?" Teddy wondered.

"Nothing. It's just kind of funny to hear a long word like that coming out from a little boy like you." Tobey told him but Teddy just simply placed his hinds on his hips.

"I'm not _that_ little!" he told him. "Besides, I have an old brother and sister who attend Hogwarts and another older brother who graduated a few years ago. I've heard you use that word all the time." He said. "But having this talk about lavatories has made me got to go too." He told him as he headed towards the boy's bathroom while Heather hurried inside the girl's.

"C'mon girl, I better take care of you too." Tobey said before he turned around and walked away while Angel trotted alongside him and wagged her tail.

 _…_

Later on that evening Eve examined her new earrings inside the bathroom mirror. Then she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked down the hallway finally revealing her ears to her father. "Evangeline, what did you do to yourself?" Snape questioned her.

"Duh!" Heather exclaimed. "It's obvious that she got her ears pierced." She told him as Snape quickly turned his head and narrowed his eyebrows before glaring at her. Heather suddenly fell silent and nervously bit her lip.

"First of all I wasn't talking to you, second of all I don't see any need to give me attitude about it young lady, and third of all I can see that she had them pierced but the question that I would like to get answered is why." He told her.

"Then why did you just say so?" Heather muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"Would you like to have your bottom spanked?" her father questioned her as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"No." she told him.

"Then I expect you to remain silent while I deal with your sister." He told her. "Now, Evangeline, I would like some answers please." He said as the older girl took a deep breath.

"I didn't think that you would mind." She told him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh I see, but how would you know that unless you would have asked me first? I still might have given you permission since I'm pretty sure that you're responsible enough to handle it, but you're not seventeen yet and therefore in the future I need you to ask me to do so before you do anything like this again. Do you understand?" he questioned her.

"Yes Father." She told him.

"Good." He said. "Now that we have that settled it's time for dinner." He told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Beautiful Memories

 _Thanks Scrappy! I forgot to thank you yesterday by the way I'm sorry but my mind was all clouded and mess up. Anyway, hope you've been enjoying this series and please enjoy the next chapter!_

"Alright everyone, gather around the table so we can say grace." Snape began. "I'll go ahead and do the honors." He said.

"Daddy I don't feel good. I don't feel like eating." Heather groaned before Snape touched her forehead.

"Well, you don't feel all that warm. Why don't you go ahead and lay down?" he suggested to her. "I'll be into check your temperature in a little bit." He told her as she silently nodded at him while coughing inside her hand and turning around to walk back down the hallway as everyone else sat down at the table and grabbed ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads.

"Heavenly Father we come before you this evening Lord to thank you for us all being able to get together and to enjoy this wonderful meal which has been prepared for us. We simply ask you to bless Harry and thank you for the life that you have given us and for placing him into our lives Lord. As well as for Ron and Hermione and the rest of our friends and family." Snape prayed.

"Amen let's eat." Ron said hurriedly while he quickly grabbed a drumstick and stuck it inside his mouth before taking a humongous bite while everyone else just simply stared at him.

"Sometimes I'm really embarrassed to call you my brother. Did you know that?" Ginny questioned him with a slight shake of her head and a roll of her eyes while he let out a loud belch.

"Why would you be embarrassed? It's pretty obvious that you're both related." Hermione told her before Snape got to his feet.

"I think I'm going to go check Heather's temperature before I start eating." He began before turning his head and looking over at Hermione. "Can I trust you to make sure that the food that gets passed around makes it over onto my plate?" he questioned her.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ron wondered as Snape just simply looked at him.

"Because you eat like a pack of hungry hyenas that's why." Eve told him as everyone suddenly turned to look at her. "What? It's true!" she cried before she started eating her own supper while Snape turned and walked down the hallway and then softly knocked on the door.

"Heather, it's Daddy, can I please come in for a second?" he wondered.

"Sure." She replies softly as he slowly pushed his way inside the room and as he entered he heard what appeared to be the sound of a rainstorm. Sure enough when he entered the room there was a dark grey raincloud hovering over her head. She heaved a heavy said sigh while she sat on the side of her bed dangling her legs over the side of it.

"Heather? Are you alright?" her father asked her.

"Other than the fact that I'm soaking wet, yeah I'm alright." She told him.

"Then why do you have a raincloud over your head?" he asked her as she simply just shrugged. "Listen sweetheart, the reason that you have that cloud raining down on you is because it's something that happens when witches and wizards get really depressed." He explained.

"What does depressed mean?" she wondered.

"It just means that you're really sad and upset about something." He told her.

"Oh. That makes sense." She said.

"Yeah that's true. The only thing that doesn't seem to make sense is why you're so upset and you're making yourself sick like this." He told her as she took a deep breath.

"It just isn't fair." She told him.

"What isn't fair?" he inquired.

"Harry, Tobey, and Eve all got to go on vacations with Mummy but Teddy and I never got to." She said.

"Oh, I see what's going on." He said.

"I mean I know that it's only been a few years since she died but I can hardly remember who she was or what she was like." She explained.

"Well, I can tell you anything that you want to know about her." He said.

"I know she was pretty. I've seen pictures of her all the time." She said.

"Yes she was. She was one of the prettiest witches that I ever saw other than you and Eve. She was also very intelligent." Her father said as Heather smiled at him.

"Just like Eve." She said as he nodded at her.

"That's right. Eve has her intelligence, Tobey has her warm and loving nature, Teddy has her sensibility and Harry has her eyes." He said.

"What about me?" Heather asked him as the smile on her face grew larger.

"You have one of her best qualities that made me fall in love with her in the first place." He began.

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Her smile." He told her. "And I think about her all the time when I look at you and Harry. In fact I see so much in her in all five of you children." He said.

"But Harry's not a child anymore. He's a full-grown wizard." She pointed out.

"I don't care how old he gets he'll always be my little boy to me and so will Tobey and Teddy." He said.

"And I'll always be your little princess right?" she questioned him.

"Of course you will." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"Well, you made me feel better but I still really miss my mother." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek and he placed a tender hand upon her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I know you do darling, and I miss her too. Very much so in fact. But I know that she's always with us and that she'll always be watching us from Heaven." He told her.

"Boy, if we feel this sad about missing her I wonder how Harry must feel. He was with her the longest." She said.

"I know, but Harry's very lucky that he's been finding different ways to stay busy. Plus he's got a lot of friends and family by his side that love him very much." He explained.

"I love you Daddy." She told him as she flung out her arms and embraced him tightly.

"And I love you too." He told her as he hugged her back and placed a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A New Hope

Everyone had slept very well that night and the next morning Harry woke up, showered, and dressed before he went down to breakfast with everyone else. That is everyone except Luna went with him. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know by any chance where Luna is this morning?" he asked Neville as they headed towards the elevator.

"No. Maybe she's with Ginny." He told him.

"How can she be when I'm right here?" she questioned him as Harry and Neville both turned their heads to look back at her.

"I wouldn't worry about her too much. She probably just went for a flight or something." Hermione told them as they stopped and waited for the elevator doors to open for them.

"I can't _wait_ until I learn how to ride a broom." Heather said.

"I can teach you if you want me to." Eve began. "After all, I don't mean to brag, but I _am_ the best chaser on the Gryffindor Qudditch team." She said beaming proudly at her.

"Sounds like bragging to me." Teddy said when suddenly there came a ding and the doors opened for them.

"Can she teach me Daddy? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she questioned him.

"I don't know Heather, you're still a bit too young and the whole entire reason that your sister got picked to be a chaser for her house team in the first place is because she's pretty fast." He said.

"I'll go slow, I promise. Besides, she's going to Hogwarts herself in a few years anyway. It would sort of be nice if she already knew how to fly before she got there so she wouldn't have to take flying lessons." Eve told him.

"Well,.. alright. You can teach her how to ride as long as Harry goes with you." He said as they all stepped inside the elevator together.

"Please Harry?" Heather pleaded. "You've got to!" she cried as Harry simply just shrugged.

"It's alright with me. What about you Teddy? Do you want to learn to ride?" he wondered while he turned his head and looked at his younger brother as the doors finally shut. However it appeared as Teddy had ignored him. "Teddy?" Harry questioned him again before he turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, did you say something?" he asked him back as Harry gaped his mouth open at him.

"I just asked if you wanted to learn how to ride a broomstick." He repeated. "Are you alright?" he questioned him with uncertainty.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Teddy began feeling his cheeks suddenly flush pink. "I think I want to wait to learn how to fly with everyone else in my class when I go to Hogwarts though. After I turn eleven." He said as Heather simply just shrugged at him.

"Alright, it's your loss." She told him as a sly and mischievous grin stretched a crossed Eve's face.

"If I didn't know you any better I would say that you were scared Theodore." She told him.

"That's ridiculous. I'm a wizard, why would I be scared of a broomstick?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure. I mean, how should I know? All I do know is that you'll have to face your fears sooner or later." Eve said.

"Yeah, or we could do like Harry does and hug it out." Heather suggested.

"Ew! Gross!" Teddy exclaimed while shooting her an angry glare of disgust and quickly backing away from her. "Don't touch me! Besides, I already told you that I'm not scared!" he cried indignantly.

"Alright girls, that's enough. Leave your brother alone. Nobody is forcing him to learn how to ride." Their father told them as the elevator dinged again and they found themselves entering the lobby.

"No, but considering that we won't learn how to apparate and disapparate or drive a car until we're sixteen and seventeen years old, he's going to find it hard to be able to get from one place to another. After all, floo powder doesn't work for everything." Heather pointed out as they entered the breakfast area.

"Too bad your brother doesn't have your confidence." Ron said quietly to Harry once he was sure that Teddy was out of earshot. "You're a natural on a broom and were the youngest seeker that Gryffindor ever had." He told him but Harry wasn't paying attention to a word that he was saying and neither was Hermione. They both suddenly froze inside their tracks and stared out into space. Ron waved his hand in front of Hermione's face and snapped his fingers.

"This is earth calling Harry Snape and Hermione Granger. Please come back to us." He said.

"Look." Hermione said while she pointed over to one of the tables and Ron quickly turned his head to see where she was looking. "Luna." She whispered softly. Sure enough, the twenty year old witch was hanging her head down over her table with her head propped up inside her hand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently mutually agreed to walk over to the table and sit down just as she gave a sniff and wiped away her tears.

Since she wasn't giving them any eye contact whatsoever, Harry couldn't tell whether or not she knew that they were there until Hermione spoke. "What happened?" she asked her as Luna gasped and quickly glanced up at them.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Harry apologized.

"No it's alright. I'm the one who should apologize for losing control of my emotions." She told him.

"Listen Luna, Harry's given sermon after sermon. I'm sure that he would be able to help you." Ron told her.

"Yeah, I could. But only if you told me what the problem was first." Harry said.

"It's nothing." She began with another sniff while she wiped away her tears again. "It's just that, I got a text message from Brittany and she told me that Katie was too sick and she had to be put to sleep." She explained.

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry." Hermione told her with a horrified gasp while she placed a hand over her mouth and covered it. "Man, that's got to be hard on you." She said.

"I know. But the worst part was that I wasn't around to say goodbye. Harry, do you believe that dogs go to Heaven?" Luna asked him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I do. In fact I have such a strong belief in it that I'm sure that I'm going to see Cowboy, Diamond, and Hedwig again." He told her.

"And don't forget Cosmo." Hermione reminded him.

"Who's Cosmo?" Luna wondered.

"Oh, he was my mum's cat and the very first pet that she ever owned. She got him as a kitten before I was even born. He ran away the night you-know-who attacked when I was a year old, but he came back four years later. I liked him alright, I can't even remember when he died though. The twins might not even have been born yet. Hermione just brought him up because she's always been more of a cat person than me." Harry explained with a grin as Ron rolled his eyes at him. "What?" Harry questioned him with a laugh.

"You're starting to sound like Hermione. That wasn't an essay question Harry." He told him as Harry laughed again before he took Luna's hands inside his own.

"Look the point is, if there wasn't any use for animals in Heaven, then God wouldn't have created so many. After all, He has a purpose for everything and everybody. That's why He's the Lord and king of all of creation. Do you understand?" he asked her as she nodded sadly at him and sniffed as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think so. But I'm still really going to miss her." She said.

"I know you will and I'll always miss my mum and dad. But I know that I'll see them again someday and that's exactly the reason why I wear my cross every day and that I'll probably end up wearing it until the day I die and get buried with it." He told her as she smiled at him before she stood up and Harry quickly got to his feet.

"Thanks Harry. I know that Lily and James probably can't wait until you're with them again." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You're welcome," he began with a pause. "and thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Problem Solved

 _Thanks Scrappy, here's the next and final chapter to this story as part of the plot will be continued in the next episode so please enjoy it!_

After breakfast Harry stepped outside to smoke a cigarette while Aaron walked over to Ron and Hermione's table. "Uh Hermione, the boys and I were just talking and we were just wondering if you and your family would like to stay here an extra few days to perform a song with us." He said as Hermione quickly leapt to her feet bursting with excitement.

"You mean I get to sing with The Dragons!?" she cried as Aaron chuckled and smiled at her with his teeth glistening in the sun.

"Yeah." He told her. "Even if that wasn't the original plan it would be sort of cruel to say no to you after that." He said before he turned around and walked away just as Ginny was making her way towards the table and plopped down in a seat next to Ron.

"You are _so_ lucky Hermione." She began placing both of her hands down on top of the table and leaning towards her. "I wish that Aaron looked at me like that." She said but Ron just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"He's a married man for crying out loud!" he cried. "And not only that but he has a baby back home! He was just trying to be friendly to Hermione. Besides, you've got a man of your own. Remember? Harry Snape? The guy with the lightning bolt scar in the center of his forehead?" he questioned as it suddenly became Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald, I wish that you would stop referring to Harry like that. It's bad enough that he hears all about it from the rest of the wizarding world. And sometimes even the muggle world." She told him when all of a sudden Harry came back inside.

"The bus is here." He said. "And my guess is that if we don't want to miss it we better get a move on." He told them.

"Thanks for letting us know son." His father began as Tobey and Eve stood up on either side of him while he turned his head and looked over at his youngest two children. "C'mon kids, it's time to go." He said as Teddy heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"I don't want to go. You can go ahead and go without me." He said.

"Teddy, Theodore, what's wrong?" his father asked him as the little boy took a deep breath.

"Nothing is wrong, and I really wish that you would stop calling me that. You know how much I hate being called by my full name." he said breathing another deep and heavy sigh before Snape glanced up at his eldest daughter.

"Uh Evie, why don't you and Tobey take your little sister onto the bus with everyone else. Teddy and I will catch the next one and meet you there." He said.

"Alright." Eve agreed while she bent over and hoisted the little girl up inside her arms. "C'mon Tobey. Let's try and catch up with Harry so we can sit next to him." She said.

"Alright, but my guess is that he'll probably want to sit either next to Ginny or Ron and Hermione. Or all three of them. Maybe we can sit a crossed from them though." He said while he signaled Angel to her feet and she guided him towards the door while she panted happily and wagged her tail from side to side.

"Alright Teddy now level with me. Why don't you want to go to Liberty Island? That's all you've been talking about ever since we got here." Snape told his son.

"I know, I just changed my mind that's all. I'm a kid, it happens." He told him with a shrug.

"C'mon son, you know that I know you better than that. Now what's wrong?" his father inquired.

"I can't hear anymore. I mean out of my right ear. My left ear is perfectly fine, but sometimes I have a big problem trying to understand what people are saying." He hurriedly blurted out.

"Why didn't you just tell me about it then?" His father asked him as he gave another shrug.

"I dunno, I guess I was scared. I mean even before Tobey went blind he knew that something was happening to him and that he was having trouble seeing. I was afraid of going deaf and losing my hearing completely. And most of all I didn't want to worry and disappoint you. After all, you already have one son with a disability. The last thing that you need is another one." He told him.

"Oh Theodore Elijah Franklin Snape." His father began. "I love all of my children exactly the same and you know it. I don't care that Tobey's blind any more than he does. After all he knows as well as I do that the Lord made everybody differently and it would be a very boring world if we were all the same. And if I recall correctly Harry has mentioned that quite a bit in Sunday school since that is something your mother always used to say to him." He finished.

"I know,.." Teddy began. "it's just that it made me feel really embarrassed that people were talking to me and I couldn't understand a word that they were saying." He explained.

"And that's exactly why you have to speak up so that we can find a way to fix the problem." His father said.

"Like what?" Teddy wondered.

"Well I see a couple of solutions to this problem. First of all I'll take you in for a hearing test and if they suggest getting you some child size hearing aids then we'll try that. If that doesn't work, I can shrink an adult sized one." He said as he watched as his son's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Really!?" he cried eagerly as Snape grinned and nodded at him.

"Yep, and I promise you that from now on you can feel free to come to me about anything. Because I will always love you no matter what kind of disabilities and struggles that you might have." He told him as he grinned up at him.

"Thanks Dad, I will. And I'll always love you too." He told him as they both stood up and pushed in their chairs while Snape grinned back down at his youngest son and took his hand before leading him towards the door.

 **To Be Continued,…**

 **Next Time; Ron and Hermione have a little misunderstanding that causes them to breakup. Meanwhile Neville and Luna have a very important announcement to make.**


End file.
